


Linda ardilla

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Weresquirrel Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles va al bosque solo a por un Omega, y oh, es un Alpha.Weresquirrel Stiles. Adorable.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Linda ardilla

Stiles no debería haberse ido solo al bosque para rastrear a ese Omega, Derek le ha dicho que se encargaría él cuando hablase del tratado con Chris Argent. Pero Stiles sabría que eso sería demasiado tarde y ese Omega mataría a más personas. Dos muertes son demasiadas en opinión de Stiles.

¿El problema?

No era un Omega pícaro sin más, o no. Era un Alpha sin manada y loco. Haría buenas migas con Peter, de eso Stiles no tiene ninguna duda. Ese Alpha ha huido del territorio Hale gracias al acónito y al bate de Stiles, pero oh, sí, mordiendo en el proceso al humano de la manada Hale.

Ahora Stiles está tumbado en su cama, jadeando por el dolor de la mordedura, rezando para que nada negro salga de él y acabe muerto, o peor, un pejelagarto. Además tampoco quiere tener como Alpha a ese tipo loco, muchas gracias.

Lamentablemente, Stiles se queda dormido antes de averiguar si vive o no. Lo bueno, es que su padre lo despierta al día siguiente para que baje a desayunar, lo que significa que está vivo.

—¿Stiles? Te he llamado cuatro veces para que bajes a… —Comienza a decir el Sheriff, pero se queda congelado al ver sobre la cama de su hijo y saliendo de la camiseta del pijama de su hijo a una diminuta bola de pelo. —¿Cómo demonios Stiles ha atrapado a una ardilla?

Stiles se congela y mira a su padre fijamente.

¿Ha dicho ardilla?

—¿Has dicho ardilla? —Intenta preguntar Stiles, pero lo único que sale es un gritito agudo que hace que el Sheriff haga un pequeño “aww” antes de alzar con cuidado a la ardilla y comenzar a acariciarle la espalda con un dedo, pues es la ardilla más pequeña que jamás haya visto.

—Eres una ardilla muy linda, pero voy a matar a mi hijo en cuanto lo vea por dejarte sin comida y agua. —Murmura Noah antes de que Stiles salte a su escritorio. Noah intenta atraparla, pero se congela en el sitio cuando ve a la ardilla agarrar un lápiz y escribir con letra temblorosa el nombre de su hijo. —¿Stiles?

La ardilla asiente, y salta de nuevo hacia la mano de su padre, mirándolo cambiar de color y temiendo que se desmaye, pero luego Noah se recupera y se sienta sobre la cama con un resoplido.

—Chico, ¿a quién has enojado? —Pregunta Noah, y Stiles intenta rodar los ojos. La ardilla salta hacia su cama, pero aterriza como humano y acaba cayéndose por el otro lado de la cama, aterrizando de cara. —¡Stiles!

Stiles se levanta del suelo y agarra la ropa que su padre, se viste rápidamente y luego mira al suelo intentando fingir que no se acaba de transformar delante de él.

—Bueno, ¿no habías dicho algo de ir a desayunar? —Pregunta Stiles con una sonrisa tensa, y su padre entrecierra los ojos antes de señalar la hoja donde la ardilla escribió. —Oh, sí, puedo contarte todo ahora. Porque… Bueno, puede que ayer por la noche saliese a cazar un Omega deshonesto, ya sabes, un hombre lobo sin manada, pero fue un Alpha, ¿yo que iba a saber? Lo bueno es que le metí el acónito por la garganta, lo malo es que me mordió. Podría haberme transformado en un hombre lobo también, o en un pejelagarto, pero… Soy una ardilla.

—Creo que vas a empezar por el principio de todo mientras yo añado algo más fuerte a mi café. —Murmura el Sheriff, y ambos Stilinski se van hacia la cocina. Stiles se cuenta a su padre todo lo relacionado con los hombres lobo y todo lo ocurrido en Beacon Hills desde el incendio en la Mansión Hale hasta ayer, incluyendo los últimos eventos del kanima.

El Sheriff se va a trabajar aún procesando todo lo que su hijo le ha contado, pero el abrazo que le da antes de irse tranquiliza por completo a la ardilla. Stiles sonríe más tranquilo, y sube las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, quedándose congelado en la puerta cuando ve a Derek mirándolo. Algo dentro de él le dice “huye del depredador, HUYE”, y Stiles grita cuando el Alpha se abalanza sobre él, se transforma en ardilla y se enconde entre las cajas de debajo de su cama.

Derek se queda unos momentos totalmente quieto, pero Stiles lo siente olfateando en su búsqueda. El Alpha se arrodilla y la ardilla puede ver sus ojos rojos escaneando entre las cajas hasta que lo ve, Derek alza la mano para tratar de agarrar a Stiles de la cola, pero lo único que consigue es que este le muerda la mano.

—Mierda, Stiles. —Gruñe Derek y parece respirar hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. —No sé porqué apestas a miedo y pánico, pero no te voy a hacer daño, eres manada. Te voy a dar tu especio para que salgas.

Stiles parece escéptico, pero ve a Derek, bueno, sus botas, yendo hacia la silla del escritorio y sentándose, alcanza un libro y le da tiempo a que Stiles tranquilice su corazón de presa frente a un maldito depredador.

Stiles no se avergüenza cuando tarda casi media hora en tranquilizarse y caminar hacia Derek, lo trepa como un árbol, y luego se deja caer en su regazo como un humano bastante desnudo y nervioso.

—Fuiste a por el lobo tu solo, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Derek mientras le tiende una manta a Stiles, quien baja la mirada avergonzado y se cubre con ella. —Te dije que no lo hicieras. Los cachorros están como locos por tu culpa, un compañero del Alpha no puede ponerse en peligro así.

—Lo siento mucho, Derek. —Susurra Stiles y luego se deja besar por su Alpha y novio. —No sabía que era un Alpha, y estaba matando gente. No podía dejar que se fuera así como así, me mordió, pero hice que se fuera.

—Está muerto. Con todo ese acónito dentro de él no logró salir del territorio. —Dice Derek y mira con orgullo a su compañero, luego sonríe divertido y Stiles gime. —¿Así que eres una pequeña y linda ardilla que se asusta de que el lobo se la vaya a comer?

—Cierra el pico, Der. —Dice Stiles y besa los labios de Derek con cariño. —Podría haber salido peor, podría haberme convertido en un lagarto.


End file.
